How it happened
by Think again my dear
Summary: I was so stupid. I didn't realize how much I changed things. I ignored all the warnings, from myself and others. I didn't realize how dangerous it would be and now I've paid the price. I've nothing left to lose so, I'll reveal everything. no more half truths and vague answers. I'll tell you how it all happened. - Self Insert. Rated M cause I don't trust myself.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm so sorry if you, my dear readers, are sick of seeing these self inserts but I just had to. I couldn't resist the temptation. though, I dearly hope you enjoy it. Anyway, its my first Naruto story so, I would love it if you told me what you think about it. Criticism is very much accepted and wanted. Well, enough of that. Enjoy the story and please review. Please.**

* * *

How it happened

Chapter 1: dear readers

I died. You're probably saying something along the lines of 'wait, what?' and I completely understand. If I'm dead how am I alive? Well, that's simple. Reincarnation is the name of the game. Now, I've never been a very religious person but I know enough to know that you're not supposed to remember anything. So, I don't understand what happened either. If I'm conscious of my reincarnation than, shouldn't I have achieved nirvana? I'm not even sure this is reincarnation. It's more like trans-universal time travel rebirth.

Now, you're probably saying 'wait, what?' again. Well, let me explain. In my old life (God, I miss it) I watched an anime called Naruto and read fan fiction for it. There were a lot of fanfics called self inserts. In the story someone from our world (my old world) would appear in the Narutoverse (it isn't just his world) and they would have a great adventure. I thought those stories were really cool (maybe if I never read them I wouldn't be here) but I never thought it would happen to me. That's right. I was reborn in the Narutoverse (it shouldn't exist. I shouldn't exist.) But I feel like I should start at the beginning.

I died (I was too young) and the next thing I knew, I was screaming (I was screaming before too). There were lights in my face and I couldn't see anything. There was a jumble of noises and weird goop was on my face. They cleaned it up but, I was still screaming because everything _hurt_. I was in so much pain and I didn't know why. The noises got louder and I felt something cold on me and then nothing.

Later on, when my thoughts were more coherent, I realized I had been born and the doctors had knocked me out. Anyway, when I came to, I had calmed down. I realized I was really warm, almost uncomfortably so, and tried to move my arms. I managed a twitch and my hand brushed up against something soft and fluffy.

What? A distinctly feminine voice said something. It sounded Japanese. I would know, after watching anime for all those years. I still don't understand what she said. Who is she anyway?

When I tried to open my eyes and look at her, I found that I couldn't see. Well, that's not entirely true. I could see blurs and smudges. They weren't very helpful though. I had to wear glasses in my old life but baby eyes are completely useless for a few months at least.

Anyway, one realization led to another and then after what seemed to be a pathetically long time, it hit me. I was a baby. I wasn't just in some hospital and no doctor saved my life. The bad eyesight and crap motor skills weren't side effects or whatever I tried to convince myself they were. I was a baby. That meant I'd died. I had died. There was no ignoring it and as much as I hate to admit it, a deep sadness engulfed me. I tried to keep it in but, I couldn't help the tears. I had died and I would never see my friends or my family again. _I would never see them again_. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. I was too young to die. I didn't want to leave anyone behind. I've heard being left by someone hurts but, being the one that leaves someone behind is just as painful. I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't want to _be_ hurt. It's so painful but, I just can't stop this ache inside my chest and this pressure in my lungs and this burning in my eyes.

My first day in this new life, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"I'm not really sure about this. Is it really okay to read it?"

"We have permission. Now give it to me. I'll read."

"Come on, we're waiting."

"I can't get it open. There's a seal on it."

"We got permission to see what's inside so, there must be a way to open it. Everyone, look in here for a seal to counteract this one. It should be in here but if it isn't I'll make one myself."

"I found it."

"Good. Bring it over here."

"Awesome. It opened. Come on, read it out loud."

"That's what I was going to do."

_Dear readers, forgive me for putting this burden on you. You readers, whoever you may be, might hate me for this. You might feel disappointed, mad, guilty, a whole myriad of emotions but, I doubt any of them will be good. So, if you so wish, you may put this book down and never look back. I won't hold it against you and if you're reading this I probably can't do anything. _

_ However, if you do choose to keep reading, I ask that you don't stop. Surely you'll hate me if you do stop, not that I would know. I also ask that whatever you read in here will never be repeated. Not to me (if I'm even there) and not to anyone else. The truth hurts and I'm sure it won't hurt just me. I don't want anyone to be hurt. That's why…_

_ I was so stupid at the time. I was so very stupid. I should've known better. Not even because of my knowledge. Everyone knew this lifestyle would be dangerous (except Naruto, maybe) and I should have listened. But I was so stupid. I ignored all the warnings, from myself and others. I didn't listen and I've paid for it. Even if I tell everyone the truth, it won't make anything better. Maybe that's my punishment for all the sins I've committed and the morals I ignored._

_ I was so stupid but, I hope you won't hold it against me. Maybe you'll even forgive me someday. Perhaps you'll forget me as well. Only fitting as I've long forgotten myself._

_ You're probably very confused as to what I've written in here. I've written my secrets in here. I've written my thoughts and feelings. I've written about everything that happened from my perspective. I won't lie in here. I won't give vague answers. I'll reveal everything about how it happened._

_ So, I'll start at the beginning..._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: well, here's the new chapter. I feel like its a bit confusing so if you have any questions don't be too shy to ask. anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Revelations

Ah. It's so warm and cozy and fluffy and-wait, what? My eyes snapped open to see...

Well, I saw nothing but blurs. And then I remembered why. Sadly it took a while for me to remember that fact but, I'd never been quick on the uptake when I just woke up. For a few minutes I had thought that my eyesight had gotten worse and my dad was going to yell at me (I'll probably never see him again) but then I remembered everything. I'm so slow sometimes.

Anyway, now that I could think clearly, I realized some things. Firstly, I am alone since it's so quite. Secondly, I was probably in a hospital before. Thirdly, the woman from before had spoken Japanese. I had realized that before but I hadn't made the connection. I was born into a Japanese speaking family in America or, I was in Japan. I was hoping for the former. Actually, it could be a Japanese speaking family living anywhere in the world but I like to be optimistic about things that would depress me if I were to pessimistic. Fourthly, thinking apparently hurts my poor, baby brain because I have a headache now and fifthly, I cannot control my emotions considering I am crying at the moment. Quite obnoxiously I might add.

Oh, someone's coming. Wtf! How the hell did someone get in here without me hearing even though I felt their presence? And damn, it actually feels very comforting being held by someone. No wonder my little sister (the one I'll never see again) wanted to be held all the time.

What? Lady, you're gonna have to speak in English cause, my meager Japanese vocabulary can't keep up with you. I think I pouted at her and she started cooing at me.

That's when another revelation hit me. I have little to no awareness of my body. Also, I think this lady is my new mother (because my old one is gone). Gosh, I really am slow if it took me this long to figure it out.

Damn, you don't have to yell. I'm right here you know. After a while, I heard footsteps coming up to me and the woman who was presumably my mother.

Again with the Japanese! Don't you people know any English? Well, they probably do but, why the hell would they use a second language with a baby?

Whoa. These are some small hands. Presumably mother dearest, you did not just pass me over to kid, did you? OMG, this kid is going to fucking drop me! I will not be held by a kid. Mommy, I'm gonna cry if you don't take me back right this instant! Ok, you've been warned.

Ah, it's so much more relaxing being back in an adults arms. I wonder if that kid is my sibling. Oh, another person's coming.

Well, that was a deep voice. He's probably my father. Well, he could also be some other relative or even a stranger but, eh.

Hold up. Did I just make that whining noise or, is there another baby in here? OMG! There is another baby in here. So, that means I have another older sibling or I have a twin.

It would be so awesome to have a twin! We could dress the same, talk all the time, finish each other's sentences, and we could be best friends. Well, only if my twin is a girl. I hope it's a girl. I hope were identical twins. Are we even twins?

Speaking of it being a girl, am _I_ a girl? Well, I don't feel anything in between my legs so, I'm pretty sure I'm a girl. Then again, that isn't saying much considering my lack of awareness for my body.

No! Don't put me down! I don't wanna go to sleep. I just woke up. I'm not tired at all.

Damn, why is this blanket so warm and fuzzy and-

* * *

Well, I'm going to be honest. Life as a baby for me is like Algebra class. It's boring, you feel the need to cry every five minutes, and you don't understand anything that's being said. Needless to say, life as a baby kinda sucked and I almost failed Algebra.

I can't even keep track of how much time has passed but, my eyesight is getting better. I can see about a foot in front of me and I still have trouble seeing colors so, I believe I'm about two months old.

I really hate not knowing what's being said so, I tried to decipher what's being said with my admittedly small vocabulary but, I would always get headaches if I did that. I decided to just let my brain do its own thing but, sometimes I pick up a few words. I now know that woman from before really is my mother. I know the kid that held me before is my brother (I should've been nicer to my old one) because he called the woman okaa-san. I don't know his name though. Hell, I don't even know if he really is a he. All kids sound the same to me.

I've also learned my name. It's Minori. Well, I think its Minori cause okaa-san keeps repeating it to me.

I know the guy that was holding the other baby is my father although he doesn't really talk to me or hold me very often. Oh well, and speaking of the other baby, I'm 75% sure that it is a guy but, until I'm completely sure I will continue to refer to it as IT.

I'm also quite certain that IT is my twin. We're always together except when we're sleeping although, considering I sleep a lot, we don't really spend that much time together. But I'm always with IT when I'm awake except for that one time.

That one time was when I went to the hospital a few days after my birth. Well, I think it was a hospital if the smell was anything to go by. I'm not quite sure what but, I think there may be something wrong with me cause my twin didn't come with me. It probably wasn't a normal check up or something. Anyway, I don't know what the doctor said but I think I'm fine cause I didn't have to go back there.

I wish I could go outside again. I couldn't see anything but it's better than staying inside doing nothing. Then again, I can't do anything outside either.

My life is so boring.

* * *

This is just so irresponsible. I get that my parents can't always be home but, seriously? Who leaves two babies with a kid who's six at most? I mean I was left alone with my younger siblings (I miss them so much) before but never when I was just a child myself. This is just messed up. At least being in a baby carrier is safer than being held. I would not want to be dropped. Sorry IT, but every baby for itself.

What was that? God, that feeling was really uncomfortable. Ugh, I hate this. What is this disgusting feeling?

Do you feel it too, big brother? What about you, IT?

"Aaaahhhhh!"

What is this feeling!? Oh my God, it hurts! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Stop! Make it stop!

I can't breathe! It hurts too much. There's so much hate, So much ANGER!

I hate it. I can't breathe. I can't think. It hurts so damn much. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to die. I'm going to die again. I'm-

Everything went black.

* * *

"I don't understand. How is this possible?"

"What I don't understand is why she would keep this a secret. She could've saved people. How could she be so selfish?"

"I guess she was right when she wrote that we'll be mad at her."

"..."

"I say we keep reading. We don't even know half the story but we know her. We know she isn't selfish so, let's stop making assumptions and keep reading."

"I agree. She wanted us to know everything. We can't stop here and we all know we'd regret it if we do. Keep reading."

"Alright, now quiet down."

_I'm so sorry. This must be a lot to take in. You really must hate me now. That's fine with me. I would feel the same._

_I hope you'll still keep reading. It won't get much better but, I need you to keep reading. I have to tell you everything. I cannot rest unless I do..._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey! So, I keep forgetting to explain this but I feel like it needs to be explained. The little snippets at the end aren't necessarily related to the chapter. They may be about the chapter but not directly related. You'll understand the significance of them as the story goes on if you don't already. Also, I'm sorry about the mini time skips last chapter. There's some in this one too. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 3: My reflection

I don't know what happened that night. I remember waking up in the hospital and a doctor did a quick check up on me. As soon as that was done okaa-san took me home. IT had stayed home with big brother but he left quickly when we arrived home. Father was already gone by the time I came back. I don't really see him often so I wouldn't know but, I think he didn't come home. If he did, it was late at night and he left very early as well. It was the same with big brother. Things went on like that for about two weeks.

Nothing like that happened ever again so life went by smoothly. Being a baby was still very boring but my capacity for thinking grew a bit so I didn't always get headaches. Since I could I could think better I started deciphering the things being said around me. I even added a few more word to my vocabulary.

My sight has been getting better too. It's easier to keep track of moving objects now and I can see farther. IT kinda looks like a potato with hair and I really hope I'm not that ugly too but I probably am. Oh well, I'll get cuter when I get older. Speaking of older, big brother is so adorable! I would so hug him if my arms were big enough. He is just so cute! I still don't want him to hold me though. He needs to be at least 9.

Anyway, life passed me by very quickly. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and before I knew it, I had my first birthday. Well, it was ITs birthday too. It was quite a celebration. A lot of relatives, most of whom I had met before, came and all the adults made sure to hold me at least once. I won't lie. I felt much loved. (I'd rather have my old family. They're the ones who loved me.)

I could already walk by one in my old life so I practiced walking early in this life. I made sure to progress like a normal baby with most things. Since I had so many younger siblings in my old life (I never got to see them grow up) it was really easy to act normal. I only recently said my first word, a badly pronounced okaa-san, and I only do what my parents sometimes but that's mostly because I genuinely don't understand what they're saying most of the time. So, I've progressed very normally except I haven't started teething yet but I am not forward to that.

Anyway, none of that actually matters. What does matter is the oddly familiar leaf engraved piece of metal that most of my relatives wore. What's even more frightening than that is the red and white fan on the clothing of most of my relatives.

I tried to deny it. I tried to tell myself they were just cosplayers but it wouldn't make sense if they were all dressing up as the Uchiha. They even looked like Uchiha. It would also explain why okaa-san kept saying Itachi and I suppose Sasu-kun is supposed to be Sasuke. It would also explain what happened that night. That was probably the Kyuubi incident. And those times I went to the hospital, the doctor just touched me. They must have been using medical ninjutsu.

Everything made sense. It fit like puzzle pieces and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't deny what was right in front of my face. Still, I don't think don't think I should accept this so easily. If I go outside and see the Hokage Mountain I will believe I'm in the Narutoverse. But, if I really am in Konoha and even worse part of the Uchiha clan, then I need to start thinking about some things. Mainly, I need to think about how to not die in a few years. (What's one more death?)

I hate to admit it but, I was kinda freaking out. I didn't let it show though. I may be a baby but I learned a long time ago to never show my true feelings. It is one lesson I took to heart.

Anyway, the day went by quickly enough. I played with some kids, said hi to a few adults, and just sat there looking cute with IT who I now know as Sasuke. After a few hours, the guests left and otou-san took Sasuke and okaa-san took me to bed.

I was still awake after she left the room. I like Mikoto. That is her name, right? Anyway, I think she's really pretty and I like her voice. She takes good care of me and Sasuke. She even sings for me when she can't put me to sleep. It's really sad that she's going to die.

* * *

Well, I now know for a fact that I am in the Narutoverse. Okaa-san had taken me and Sasuke to one of her friend's house. We were on a play date but that doesn't matter.

On the way to her house, we passed by all these buildings. The buildings don't matter either. What was on the buildings, however, does matter. You see, there were people jumping from roof to roof. And I'm not talking about roofs that are a few feet apart. I'm talking about roofs that are a 'you miss, you die' distance apart.

It was amazing how easy they made it look. Normal people shouldn't be able to that but no one even batted an eye at the sheer awesomeness that was roof jumping.

This, of course, only led to one conclusion. I am, without a doubt, in the Narutoverse. I know I said I had to see the Hokage Mountain to completely believe it but, this is close enough.

I can't wait till I become a shinobi. I'm gonna do awesome tricks like that too.

When did I decide to become a shinobi, you ask. Well, I didn't decide. I'm the clan head's daughter. I doubt I would have much say in my career choice. Even if I'm allowed to stay a civilian, after the Uchiha get massacred, the Hokage will make me be a shinobi. After all, no military leader in their right mind would let such a powerful weapon like the sharingan go to waste.

* * *

"Nori-chan, what are you doing?"

Huh, I actually understood what okaa-san said. I'm getting better with the language. If only I knew how to say looking at a mirror.

"Kawaii"

Nobody ever accused me of being modest.

"Hai"

Okaa-san said a few more things that I couldn't understand and took me away to the kitchen. She sat me down on a high chair next to Sasuke and we babbled away in our baby language that I didn't quite understand. I wasn't really paying attention anyway. I was thinking about my reflection.

I looked so young. It really surprised me. I kind of figured that I would look different but it was still a shock to see the difference. The pale skin, the dark hair and eyes, it seemed so out of place. It felt like I was wearing someone else's skin. (I am.) But that's not true. Minori didn't exist in canon. Or maybe she did and she died really young. Okaa-san took me to the hospital so there must have been something wrong with me. Maybe the real Minori had been sick. Maybe there had been a Minori but she was never mentioned because she died as a baby. (Does that mean I'll die too?) Maybe I am just an undead monster clothed in little Minori's flesh and bone. But, I look too innocent to be a monster.

I suppose it's true here as well. Reflections are always lies.

* * *

"Aniki" Sasuke took wobbly steps toward Itachi and held his arms up in the 'pick me up' gesture.

I followed him but didn't get too close to Itachi. I've always kept my distance from him but, who can blame me? He is the clan killer. It doesn't matter if he had good intentions or not. He still makes me uncomfortable. And, you know what they say; the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

"Sorry Sasuke."

Aw, poor little Sasuke. You should've known that Itachi wasn't going to play with you. He's always too busy. He's probably going to go train or something.

What? Why are you looking at me, Itachi? Do I have something on my face?

"Hello, Minori"

"Hi" I replied shyly. It's better to act shy than to act like I don't like him. I don't really have a reason to dislike him. Not yet anyway. I can dislike him all I want after he massacres the clan. I could probably never hate him though. I know he won't kill everyone because he wants to. If I should hate anyone, it should be Danzo, the elders, and I guess Sarutobi too but, I hate him less than the others. He at least let Itachi spy on Sasuke whenever he felt like it.

Speaking of Danzo, would he let Itachi spare me as well or will it just be Sasuke? If not, what will I do the day of the massacre? I don't even know the date so ill need to keep an eye on the clan. Thankfully I still have a few more years to come up with a solid plan.

* * *

_I remember the first time I looked in a mirror. I had thought I didn't recognize the person in the reflection. Even now, it's been years and sometimes I still expect to see something else. Different hair, different eyes, a different face. But, the biggest difference is the smile. The thing in the mirror has a smile. A very happy one. A very innocent and lovely smile, but she's a liar. She's a monster._

_I can't smile anymore..._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yo! So, I decided to base one chapter for one year of her life. In this chapter she is two and in the next she will be three. I'll keep doing this until the night of the massacre because I don't think you all want me to go into too much detail with her childhood. I really don't know what you guys want to read so please tell me. Also, Senbei is rice crackers and Uchiha Senbei is canon. Anyway, enjoy and please review. Seriously, I have no idea if this story is good or not. **

Chapter 4: two

"Come on, Nori."

"No, I don't like going outside!"

Sasuke, being the little brat that he is, is trying to get me to go outside and play with him. I hate going outside. The sun's too bright and there's dirt everywhere. I can't believe there was a time in my life when I actually liked being outside. I suppose I just won't be a normal child this time around.

"Nori-chan, it's not good to stay inside all the time. Be a good girl and come play with Sasuke. I'll come too."

Okaa-san, how could you betray me like this! I thought you loved me. Why would you do this to me? Sigh. I might as well relent.

"Fine, I'll come'" I said in a tone that implied that I'd rather do anything else.

"Yes! Let's go," Sasuke grabbed my sleeve and started dragging me out the door.

Ugh. It's so bright. Why is the sun always trying to blind me? I was considering the merits of buying shades when a woman called out to us. It was Uruchi, the old lady that owned Uchiha Senbei.

"Hello, Mikoto-sama," she bowed.

"Hello, Uruchi-san," replied okaa-san with a shallow bow.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun and Minori-chan. Are you three going for a walk?" she said looking down at us.

"No, okaa-san is taking me and Nori to the park. But Nori says she doesn't want to go. She's lazy."

I can't argue with that, dude. It's like a virus. It can't be helped.

"Minori-chan, a child like you should go play with your brother," she smiled "Would you like one of my Senbei? It'll give you some energy."

Hell yes, I would like some Senbei. I _love_ food.

"Yes please! I love your Senbei!"

"Can I have one too, Oba-san?"

"Of course you can, Sasuke-kun. Here you go. Give one to Minori-chan too."

"Thank you for the Senbei, Uruchi-san. The kids love it. We must be on our way though," okaa-san gave another shallow bow and me and Sasuke followed suit.

"Bye Oba-san and thank you," I smiled and waved at her before I started walking away and Sasuke did the same.

"Bye, Minori-chan and Sasuke-kun."

I hate the park. It's so loud and dirty. Why did there have to be so many people here? No, that's not the problem. Why did there have to be so many obnoxious little ankle biters here? And what kind of hide and seek is this? Hide and seek is supposed to be fun and safe. Having paper shuriken thrown at you when you are found is neither fun nor safe. Those things hurt!

"Gotcha ya," a boy came up behind me and threw a shuriken at me. Finally, he came. I waited quite a while for him to find me.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just wait till the next round," I replied in a disappointed voice.

I started walking over to okaa-san. I really want to ask her about my chakra. I can sense other people's presence so I guessed that I was a sensor type which makes sense considering the lack of chakra in my old world. In some fanfiction I've read, the self insert would almost drown in chakra. It was really bad for them. It's not like that for me. It's more annoying than anything and if I'm concentrating on something it'll just be a niggling in the back of my mind. I'm always aware of the people around me. I can also stretch my awareness although that takes a bit of concentration and I can't hold it for very long but the more I practice the better I get. I can even pull in my awareness. When I do that my range is shortened but everything within my awareness becomes clearer. It's like I can delve into someone else's chakra and I can feel every flare and of the chakra. One time I concentrated my awareness at a rock to see if I could sense the nature chakra. It felt very frightening and almost hostile. I never tried doing that again.

Anyway, the sensing isn't what I want to talk to okaa-san about. I can sense other people's chakra but I can't sense mine. I've meditated many times to see if I could sense it but no matter what I do, I just can't sense it. I know I have chakra because I wouldn't be able to survive in this world if I didn't but, I just can't access it. It's like there's some kind of block there.

I was still thinking about my chakra when I saw a flash of blond through the corner of my eye. Huh, what are the chances that I'd see him before the academy? I didn't stop walking but I kept an eye on him. Hiding behind a tree was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. He was looking at all the children playing hide and seek. He looked kind of lonely so I guess nobody wants to talk to him.

Sigh. To screw the plot or not to screw the plot. That is the question. Should I go over there and talk to him or just leave him be? It would probably be best if I didn't. I'm sure just my existence has screwed over some things (I might not die like little Minori did, if she even existed) and I don't want to mess up the plot anymore. I need that information of the future. I can't afford to accidently change something. In the end, my future is more important than Naruto. He'll make friends someday.

I looked away and continued walking towards okaa-san.

* * *

"Sasuke, you're too young to train with me."

"But, Aniki," Sasuke whined and started tugging on Itachi's clothes.

I wasn't paying attention to that. I was looking at the person standing next to Itachi. He looked very familiar but no matter how long I stared I just couldn't remember.

"Um, who are you?"

Nice. That was real subtle. Now everyone's staring at me. This is just fucking great. I totally feel uncomfortable at all.

The man laughed at me but still answered. "My name is Shisui. It's nice to meet you."

Oh, you're the guy who got his eye ripped out by Danzo. I remember you now.

"I'm Minori. It's nice to meet you too."

He laughed again. "I already knew who you are. Do you want to come train with us too, Minori-chan?"

Hell to the no.

"Yeah, she wants to train too, Aniki. Tell him, Nori."

"No," I deadpanned. Sasuke looked at me like I killed five people then bathed in their blood even though I just said no. He should've seen it coming. He knows I hate going outside.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Itachi didn't look sorry at all, "I'll train you when you're older." He then reached out a hand and poked Sasuke in the head.

"Ouch."

Poor Sasuke, You'll be getting the poke of doom even when Itachi dies. Oh hell, what are you doing? Itachi turned to give me the poke of doom as well but I smacked his hand away and tried to kick him to keep him away. Unfortunately, two year olds don't have the best balance so instead of kicking Itachi; I fell forward and stumbled a bit before managing to catch my balance.

"Well, aren't you a feisty one," commented Shisui. He turns to Itachi, "we have to go now."

"Goodbye Minori, Sasuke."

"Bye," I replied and Sasuke repeated although a bit sullenly.

He shouldn't be like that. He should be happy Itachi can't spend time with him. Itachi will kill his family. He will hate Itachi for years. He will betray the village and his friends because of Itachi. He will become an enemy of Konoha because of Itachi. He will never find peace because of Itachi. But he doesn't know that. He won't know until it happens because I'll never tell him. I'll never tell anyone. It won't be too hard to lie to everyone. After all, I have a lot of experience.

* * *

"Nori-chan, come here."

I walked over to where okaa-san was sitting and climbed on to her lap. She picked up a piece of paper and an ink brush and put it on my lap. Then, she drew a symbol on the paper. I haven't started learning how to read yet but, I'm pretty sure the symbol is kanji.

"Nori-chan, do you know what this symbol is?" she smiled down at me.

"No. What is it?"

"It's the kanji for Minori, your name. Minori means truth. I named you this because I always want you to be a honest person." She looks away from me.

"Minori, shinobi aren't honest. They have to lie a lot. They're deceitful and manipulative. You're brother had to be a shinobi. He was too young, I know, but there was nothing I could do or say to keep him safe even if it was for just a few years. You're brother is a prodigy and the heir to our clan. I couldn't help him."

"Sasuke will have to be a shinobi too but he won't have to be sent out on missions at such a young age." She looked back down at me. "You don't have to be a shinobi. They won't make you."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't understand me. Go play with Sasuke now. I'll go get started on dinner."

I nodded, got off her lap and started walking away.

Well, isn't that interesting information? She thought I didn't understand her and that's why she told me all this. Don't get me wrong, I didn't understand most of what she said but I did understand some things and I was smart enough to get what she was saying.

Being a child with an intelligent mind such as me can be very helpful. If people continue to be so careless with what they say, I might learn all the information I need. Well, I don't actually need it. It would really help though. I hate improvising.

The comment about them not making be a shinobi was quite interesting. I wonder what she meant by that and who is they? It doesn't matter. She was probably referring to the Uchiha clan and they don't matter. Once the Uchiha die, I'll have to be a shinobi so I might as well start going to the academy before the massacre. It'll be quite useful to me if I am unable to gain any information about the coup.

"What are you thinking about?"

I smiled at Sasuke. "I was wondering what okaa-san is making for dinner tonight."

* * *

_Minori means truth. When I learned that, I couldn't help but smile at the irony of it._

_I don't deserve a name like that. I've always lied. When she told me what my name meant, I had been lying. Even before she knew me, I had been lying. I've never been honest. I've never told the truth. Even now, I'm writing this but, I'm still lying to you. I can't tell the truth to your faces. I don't want you to see me as a monster._

_I'm not the truth._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry but this chapter is really short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 5: Three

"Sasuke, come here."

I looked up from the picture I was drawing to see otou-san standing at the doorway. Sasuke put down his pencil and got up and walked over to him. He seemed very happy that otou-san was talking to him. The anime has made Fugaku seem a bit neglectful towards Sasuke but that wasn't on purpose. He is a very busy man.

"What is it, otou-san?"

"Sasuke, you are now old enough to start doing some very basic ninja training. Come, I will teach you how to throw kunai and shuriken." He started walking away clearly expecting Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke looked ecstatic at the news. He made to run after otou-san but he hesitated and turned to look at me. "Otou-san, what about Nori? Can she come and train too?"

Otou-san turned to look at Sasuke and then turned to look at me with a frown. He seemed to contemplate it for a few seconds before he turned back around. "Very well, you may come if you wish"

Sasuke cheered at that while I got up and dusted myself off of imaginary dust. Sasuke turned to run after father while I followed at a more leisurely place and thought about what just happened. Okaa-san had said 'they' couldn't make me be a shinobi but I thought she only said that because she didn't want me to be one. Otou-san seemed reluctant to train me so maybe he feels the same way. There must be a reason for that but that doesn't matter at the moment.

I zoned back in when otou-san started talking. He had taken us to one of the many private training grounds in the compound. This one had targets at the far end of the field.

Father turned and looked at us sternly." First, we will start with kunai practice. I will show you how to hold it and throw it. I expect you to copy me to the best of your ability." He pulled out a kunai from his holder and held out his hand to show us how to hold it. When he was sure we memorized the way he was grasping it, he turned around and slowly threw the kunai so we would see how it was done. He did the same thing again once more before he handed me and Sasuke a kunai each.

As soon as Sasuke got his, he gripped it in the correct position, aimed and threw it only for it to fall before it hit the target. He didn't use enough force. Otou-san looked disappointed in him but, what did he expect? That was Sasuke's first time throwing a kunai.

I, on the other hand, didn't immediately throw the kunai. Instead, I held it in my hand, testing its weight and getting a feel for how much force I would have to put in to the throw. This body is very small so I would have to put in more effort than I would have with my old body but I don't want to overcompensate either. I took a few practice swings without letting go of the kunai until I felt I knew what to do. When I threw it I made sure to follow the movements otou-san had done and the kunai landed about a foot away from the bull's-eye.

I turned to look at otou-san but was met with an unreadable expression. I figured he'd be pleased that I hit the target on my first try or maybe even disappointed that I wasn't as good as Itachi but I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. I turned away from him to look at a pouting Sasuke.

"Nii-san, are you jealous that I hit the target and you didn't?" I smirked at him. Sasuke blushed at the accusation and vehemently denied it. I just giggled and said "I was lucky. You'll hit the target next time." He seemed appeased at that and went over to pick up his kunai. I went over to the target and pried the kunai off and then we both went back to throwing it.

We practiced for around an hour and I hit about the same same spot almost every single time. I didn't get much closer to the bull's-eye but Sasuke was eventually able to hit the target. After we went home we took showers and ate lunch. When otou-san told okaa-san about our practice, she seemed a bit displeased about me hitting the target. I'm really tempted to ask them what's going through their minds but three year olds aren't supposed to be so perceptive. I wouldn't want them to think I'm smart. We all know what happens when shinobi think you're smart. I'm not really a prodigy so I would die in battle. I'm not naturally smart like Itachi. I just have experience and speaking of Itachi, perhaps I could ask him what our parents deal is.

That brings us to another problem. I hate how I can't be rude or inappropriate in this language. I can't make people red in the face anymore. The only remotely bad word I know is kuso. How lame is that? Sigh. I hate my life.

"It's going to fall."My eye twitched at the comment and I looked up to see a smirking boy looking down his nose at me. "Give me the block. You're too short to reach the top." He said, snatching the wooden cube from my hand. I glared at him but kept quite.

The rude boy that snatched my block is Uchiha Yahiro. Okaa-san is friends with his mother so Sasuke and I come here for play dates a lot. I really don't like Yahiro. He acts like he's better than us just because he's two years older than us. But it's not even true! I'm like, a hundred times his age. Ok fine, I'm not much older than him but, I'm still older! He's an idiot if he thinks just calling me short is going to rile me up. I'm way too mature for that. I wish I could say the same for Sasuke but alas, I must suffer through their childish bickering and Sasuke whiny complaints after Yahiro talks him into submission. I get the feeling that Sasuke will never be good at trash talking. It's such a shame.

Anyway, I was building a tower with wooden blocks when Yahiro decided to come over to me and ruin my fun. He probably thinks I'm an easy target since Sasuke's away talking with okaa-san and Yahiro's mother. But I won't be taken down by a five year old. My pride won't allow it. Oh, who am I kidding? I have no pride but the the point still stands.

I picked up another block and Yahiro snatched that one away as well but this time I didn't stay quiet. "What do you want?" I asked, conveying my annoyance.

Yahiro smirked again for whatever reason. "What do you mean, girl? I'm only helping you out."

"I don't want your help. I want to make the tower on my own." I reached for another block but he kicked it away from my hand, barely missing my fingers.

"You should want my help. You don't even know how to make a tower. Look at that thing."

He pointed at the construction. "It doesn't even look like a tower."

He was wrong. It is a tower. It's the Eiffel tower but I suppose you wouldn't see something like that in this world.

I sighed and turned to grab the block he kicked. Seeing what I was doing, Yahiro made to kick it again but before he could, I elbowed him in the shin and he immediately retracted his leg with a yelp. While he was on the ground clutching his leg and promising revenge, I just continued to build my tower. After all, why should I listen to him? He can't possibly hit a three year old and get away with it and by the time I'm old enough to take a hit without crying about it, he'll have forgotten. Or he'll be dead.

I just continued to build my tower.

_Sometimes I wonder why I'm like this. I know it isn't being here that made me so indifferent to death. I'd been like that before too but, it makes sense. Things were different there. I wasn't constantly surrounded by death like I am here. It meant nothing to me. It means nothing to me now as well but in a different way._

_You would think that I, of all people, would be more considerate about those that I kill. That I would care about those that I couldn't-didn't save. I do care but not the way I should. Back then, I didn't know the value of life. It was so abundant that it didn't matter. Now, I know but frankly, I don't give a damn._

_I can't care. Surely I would go insane from grief if I did. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm already insane. Maybe not yet, maybe never, but perhaps, if I could..._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey. I apologize for the late update and for not making this chapter longer but school just started so I haven't had the time to write. I doubt I'll be able to update once a week but I'll do the best I can and expect the chapters to be short for awhile. I will be updating on the weekends from now on. I might update tomorrow too. Don't count on it though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6: four

_Thump_.

I watched as my kunai sailed through the air and struck the target. It was another bull's-eye. I was quite proud of it. Shuriken were hella easy and senbon weren't that hard to handle but the heavier weapons weren't as easy to use. I spent countless hours practicing before I could even hit the center. I don't even want to think about how hard it's going to be to hit a moving target.

"This is so unfair." I tilted my head to the left to see a pouting Sasuke. We were the only ones here. After the first time otou-san taught us how to throw kunai, he brought as back a couple times to show us how to use shuriken and senbon but he didn't teach us anything else because our bodies were too small to handle the larger weapons just yet. After that, otou-san just sent a random genin with us each time we went to practice but we're allowed to go by ourselves now.

"What do you mean, Nii-san?" I walked towards the target to retrieve my kunai and pulled it out.

"You always hit the center now!" he looked quite miffed at that for some reason.

"But Nii-san, you always hit the target too." He just rolled his eyes at me like I was stupid. I am not stupid.

"Yeah, but you're good with shuriken and senbon too."

I sighed exasperatedly. "Nii-san, you're good with shuriken too and as for the senbon, you shouldn't care too much about it. It's mostly medics who use senbon."

"Does that mean you want to be a medic?"

I was a bit surprised he asked that. Most Uchiha wouldn't have asked if I wanted to be a medic. Uchiha are expected to be fighters after all. I looked up at the sky and contemplated whether I should answer or not.

"I would like to be a medic." I looked back down at Sasuke to see his reaction. He scrunched up his nose at my words.

"Why would you want to be a medic? They don't do anything."

It's because I didn't want to hurt anyone. I wanted to learn how to heal. I wanted to learn how to save a life - in more ways than one - and some things don't change. I can't tell you that though. You didn't know me.

"That's not true. Medics are great. They save lives. They can be strong too so I can go out and fight really strong people and if I get hurt, I can just heal myself instead of being stuck in the hospital."

Sasuke looked thoughtful at that. "Then I'll become a medic too!"

He looked so determined that I couldn't help but laugh at him. In a few years all he's going to care about is getting strong, not learning to heal.

"Nii-san, no offense but, you could never be a medic. It would be too hard for you." I smiled apologetically. I didn't want to insult him but, it was the truth.

"That's not true! I'd make a great medic!" He puffed out his chest and glared at me. He looked quite angry at my statement. He probably doesn't even care that much about being a medic. It must be his damn pride getting him so angry.

Indra, from what I could tell, was a proud person too. I wonder if Sasuke gets it from him. Wait, no, that's not right. Sasuke is Indra, or is Indra Sasuke. Does it really matter? Sasuke is a reincarnation of Indra but, he remembers nothing. He can't be anyone but Sasuke.

Sasuke is very lucky, isn't he? He doesn't have to remember anything. He's not the same as me. Neither is Naruto. They're both so blissfully ignorant of everything. How lucky of them. I looked down and let my fair fall in front of my face. Suddenly I didn't want to look at Sasuke anymore. I looked up again after a while but I wasn't smiling anymore. I made sure to keep my face carefully blank.

"Nii-san, I'm sorry." I was tempted to use his name. I didn't want to call him brother at the moment but, breaking habit is a clear sign that something is wrong. "I didn't mean to insult you. You're smart. You'd make a very good medic."

Sasuke deflated at that. "Do you want to go home now? We've been practicing for a long time now."

Sasuke nodded at that and turned away to go and pull out his kunai from the target. When he came back we both put our kunai in a pouch and started to walk back home.

We passed Uchiha Senbei on our way home and talked to the old couple who owned the place. They pointed out how Itachi was already in the ANBU and how the whole clan expected the same from us. Those fools shouldn't put so much pressure on two little kids. Sasuke is already showing prodigious skill. Itachi is a prodigy among prodigies. Sasuke will always seem not good enough if you measure his skill based on Itachi. It's ludicrous to expect a child that hasn't even started the academy yet to be up to par with Itachi. It's no wonder Sasuke always felt so inferior.

And then there's me. I'm not even close to being a prodigy. I just have experience. I'm not stupid but, intelligence will only get you so far. I'm not as strong strong as Sasuke. I don't think I'll ever be as strong as Sasuke, no matter us being the same age. It's another reason for me to be a medic. I can't fight.

"Okaa-san, we're home." Sasuke shouted in the house when we got back. Okaa-san came down the hallway not too long after, smiling like she always was.

"Welcome home, Sasu-kun, Nori-chan."

"Okaa-san, I told you not to call me that!" Sasuke whined.

She giggled at that and nodded. "Alright Sasuke-kun, Now, got to the kitchen. I made you two sandwiches. Yours has tomatoes."

Sasuke cheered at the news and ran down the hall to the kitchen. I just walked up to okaa-san and stood by her side like I always do. I really liked okaa-san. They should have showed her in the anime more. She's a really nice person and much less annoying than some of the other characters can be.

"Come Nori, let's go eat." I nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"Okaa-san, when is Aniki coming back from his mission?"

She looked mildly surprised at the question. "Why are you suddenly asking about Itachi? Did something happen?"

I should've expected her to spot the break in character. Oh well, it isn't too suspicious for a little girl to ask about her older brother. "No, I was just wondering when he was coming home. He's been gone a lot more lately."

Okaa-san's smile widened a bit. "Nori-chan, are you worried about Itachi?"

I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at her in confusion. It's odd that she would ask that. "Why would I be worried about Aniki? He's strong. He can take care of himself."

Okaa-san turned away but she looked quite happy. She probably misunderstood me. I didn't say that because I trusted Itachi's strength. I said it because there is no denying that he is strong. I do not need to worry about someone who I know for a fact will not die.

"Itachi will come home tomorrow so you don't have to wait too long to see him. Anyway, Nori-chan how was your day?"

I smiled up at her. "It was good."

(Why? Why do even the simplest words have to be lies? I guess some people never change.)

_I've always lied. It's something that comes easily to me. I don't even have to think. Lying isn't that bad. There are times when you have to lie. I'm okay with that but, I find it sad that I lie about the little things. I can't even be honest with the simple day to day things. I hate it. I hate myself. I hate the people and the things that made me like this, even if they are no longer here for me to hate. I hate lying too. Sometimes though, I wonder if that's a lie to..._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi. So, I felt I needed to cram more into age four so, here's another chapter of age four. I'm sorry it couldn't be longer but my eyes will literally burn when I wake up in the morning if I don't go to sleep soon.**

**To the guest reviewer: I did not think of any pairings for this story. If there is going to be pairings, for canon or oc, I will ask the readers. However, I believe there will be very little chance of sasusaku. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7: four _II_

Five rapid knocks on the door. I stood back and wait for Itachi to open the door. I needed to talk to him.

The door opened and Itachi looked down at me curiously or well, as curious as he could look. I'm not really surprised though. I never, and I mean never, approach Itachi unless absolutely necessary.

"Minori," he pulled the door open all the way and steeped aside, "Would you like to come in?"

I figured that was a rhetorical question since he kinda expected me to come in but, I nodded anyway and stepped into the room. Honestly, I've always disliked his room. There was barely anything in here but the essentials. I suppose it's a good room for a shinobi to have since there's a lot of space to move around in but, I've always been one of those people who took comfort in being surrounded by things. Never people though. They brought no comfort.

I walked over to his bed and sat down and patted the space next to me to indicate he should sit as well. As expected, he complied and patiently waited for me to tell him why I was here.

"Can I ask you something, Aniki?" I looked up at him with a slightly unsure expression. I can't slip up with this conversation.

"You just asked me something." He sent me a reassuring smile. "What is it that you wish to ask me?"

I didn't hesitate. Hesitating would make me reconsider. "I can sense chakra." A carefully measured pause. "Well, I think I can sense chakra. I can feel people's presence and I'm pretty sure that's chakra."

Itachi just looked at me thoughtfully so I continued on. "The problem is that I can sense other people's chakra but, I can't sense mine. Why is that?" I let curiosity and a bit of apprehension fill my eyes as I said this.

Itachi looked somewhat unsure as to what he should say. Eventually he got his words together and smiled at me again. "Minori, did you ask okaa-san or otou-san about this?"

I shook my head at him.

"When you were born," he paused for a second, "there was a problem. You are highly sensitive to chakra, especially your own, so the medics sealed it away. We were going to keep the seal but since you want to be a shinobi, it will be removed before you enter the academy so you have time to adjust to your chakra."

I nodded to show I understood. It made sense really. There was no chakra in my old world (like it should be) so of course chakra would be uncomfortable to me. It's like going your whole life without a tail and then magically growing one. I remember that I was in a lot of pain when I was born so I guess I must have reacted very badly to chakra. I do hope that it won't be so painful when the seal is taken off.

"Minori, why did you come to me with this question? You usually don't talk to me."

Surprisingly, I felt a tad guilty about what he said. Itachi is nothing more than an anime character to me but to him, I'm his little sister. I know I would feel awful if _my_ siblings ignored me. (Why does it matter? I'm not his sister. Minori is dead.) He probably feels the same. Whatever, I should just stick to the script.

"Otou-san is too busy to talk and okaa-san doesn't want me to be a shinobi. She might've lied if I asked her." It was an honest answer although, it wasn't the complete answer.

Itachi looked surprised at that answer. "How do you know that?"

I tilted my head as if considering the answer to that. "Well, she seemed unhappy when she found out I was good at throwing kunai. Her smile always seems strained whenever I say I'm going to go train with Sasuke." Well, there's that and the fact that she told me she didn't want me to be shinobi when she thought I couldn't understand but, there's no benefit in telling him that.

Itachi looked even more surprised at this statement. I guess he didn't expect me to be so perceptive for my age. Silly Itachi, he of all people should know not to underestimate children. Not that I'm complaining. It's easier for me if he willingly shows me his emotions.

I watched as Itachi carefully smoothed out his face and resisted the urge to smirk. Just because he isn't so obvious doesn't mean I can't tell what he's thinking. I've been doing this longer than him.

"I see. I'm sure okaa-san has her reasons for not wanting you to be a shinobi."

"I know. She doesn't want me to end up like you."

He stilled at those words. Again I felt guilty for hurting him but, he just took it the wrong way. I hadn't meant it like that.

"It's not what you think. Okaa-san just doesn't want me to be in danger like you. She worries about you whenever you go on a mission. She probably hoped that with my condition I won't end up being a shinobi like you are and Sasuke will become."

"I didn't mean what I said in a hurtful way. Okaa-san loves you and so do I." I said the last part shyly.

Again Itachi looked surprised by my words but then his smile turned a bit more genuine and his eyes softened the slightest. "I love you too, Minori."

I willed myself to blush at his statement but when that didn't work I just averted my gaze. I was always bad at making myself blush. I'll need to work on that.

After a few seconds of silence I looked back at him. "Um, I should go now. Nii-san is probably wondering where I am."

Itachi just nodded and walked over to his door and held it open for me. I followed suit and stopped right before the doorway. I looked back up at him and gave him a bright smile. It wasn't the usual shy one but nonetheless, it was just as fake.

"Thank you, Aniki, for talking with me." he smiled again and I walked out of his room. I didn't let the smile drop till I turned the corner of the hallway.

I felt very nervous. Everything went according to plan. The conversation was short and she got exactly what she wanted. It was perfect but, it's hard to tell if I made the right decision. Now he knows I'm smart and I don't want to be classified as smart. That's part of the reason I went to him with my question. He wouldn't say anything about this to our parents. I won't end up like him.

I can guess how our parents would react to my supposed intelligence but I have no idea how Itachi will react. But it's fine. I told him I loved him. I mean something to him now. This is insurance he won't do anything that'll be bad for me. It's insurance that no one will know how smart I am unless I let them know. It's insurance that Itachi will spare me when _that_ night comes around.

I'll be fine. I'll be okay. (How many times will I have to say that before I start believing it?)

"_You'll only ever see what I let you."_

_I wonder who said that. Perhaps it was me and I just don't remember. I don't know. I don't know anything. Perhaps that's the reason why people see so little. It's because I have little to show._

"_You'll only ever see what I let you."_

_I'm no exception to that, am I?_


End file.
